Pretty Face
by Arurun
Summary: Ele iria contra o próprio ideal, só para vê-lo outra vez. - YAOI


N/A: Fãs do Kurama me odiarão até o fim dessa história. Que estejam avisados.

* * *

Já passava de qualquer hora mais soturna da noite, quando Kurama acordou, pela segunda vez. Da primeira, fora o tamborilar dos dedos miseráveis de uma árvore na janela de hospital, e mais nada. Agora, ele se dava conta de que havia sido, na verdade, o invisível emissário das trevas anunciando sua chegada.

Eis que a morte o faz uma visita, depois de tanto tempo.

Uma sensação pretérita, mas ainda bastante familiar, se apossou de seu corpo e achou reforços em sua invalidez; anos atrás, de volta ao tempo em que ele prestava serviços ao Reikai junto com a dupla de detetives, ele experimentaria o medo e o enfrentaria, com o vigor de sua juventude. Porém, décadas de humanidade o haviam transformado em um ser decrépito. Ele não podia evitar o terror que começava a evoluir dentro de si.

Por diversas ocasiões, mesmo após o findar do Bujutsukai – ou melhor dizendo, _especialmente_ após o término desse infame torneio, Kurama havia sido atormentado com o fantasma de seu velho adversário. Mesmo morto, Karasu não se dava por vencido. Na realidade, ter sido morto por Kurama parecia ter criado nele um vínculo ainda mais forte do que o que ele dizia dividir com suas vítimas. A morte é única, para quem morre. Não para o carrasco, e ele já havia ceifado um sem número de vidas.

Com Kurama, ele havia compartilhado uma experiência única.

Desde então, seu espírito se tornou ainda mais obcecado em conduzi-lo à morte, e, impossibilitado de fazê-lo com as próprias mãos, Karasu se dispôs do único método que conhecia: se infiltrou no domínio do sonho, transformando os dias de Kurama em pesadelos sem fim, pretendendo ganha-lo pela loucura, levando-o, dessa forma, ao suicídio. O que, embora tivesse se mostrado uma ideia promissora no início, não acabou como o esperado. Afinal, o grande triunfo da raposa consistia em sua mente brilhante. Não importava o quão persuasivo ou obstinado o youkai pudesse ser, ele não seria manipulado.

Depois de tanto tempo, não teria o corvo desistido?

Deixara as vidraças displicentemente abertas, ao entrar, sem se importar que o frio do inverno o resfriasse. E, para o quê se importar, de qualquer forma? Ele pousou no chão, com a elegância e a leveza de uma ave.

Uma corrente de ar gélido invadiu o apartamento, com o intruso, soprando seus longos cabelos cor de ébano para a frente do corpo; mas eles logo escorriam para as costas, outra vez.

"É, você envelheceu... " Ele comentou, como se dissesse " _Eu avisei_ "; mas sua única resposta foi um chiado mais forte de dentro de todo o aparato hospitalar, onde o velho moribundo respirava, com muita dificuldade.

O visitante se aproximou do leito, olhando insistentemente para o rosto enrugado – senão mais pela surpresa, certamente pela idade já avançada – querendo achar qualquer resquício da afeição bela de que se lembrava; e, insatisfeito, começou a observar o seu redor.

Tudo irritantemente branco, talvez em uma tentativa desesperada de afastar pensamentos lutuosos – os únicos que se pode ter num momento tão derradeiro. Era o tipo de lugar em que ele não desejaria passar nem um dia; mas julgou ser o mais apropriado, para alguém que quis viver essa vaga efemeridade em sua plenitude – negligenciando a beleza em troca de mais alguns anos no Ningenkai.

"Kurama, como pôde ter feito isto a si mesmo? " Karasu perguntava, inconformado, tentado a levar seus dedos esguios para passear por entre os fios de cabelo branco muito ralos, quebradiços, na expectativa de que aquela visão maldita fosse apenas um equívoco muito grosseiro, projetado por sua própria insanidade; mas temendo não haver outro fio de esperança, ele se agarrou fortemente a este, rejeitando uma prova mais concreta, que ele não pudesse refutar – manteve-se a uma distância segura.

"Não se preocupe, você já perdeu o meu interesse " Ele se adiantou, percebendo a agitação do morto-vivo. E recolheu a mão, que havia ficado suspensa no ar próxima à cabeça. "Além do mais, isso não faria o menor sentido, agora. " Então riu, um riso sarcástico, sem a menor nota de humor.

Um suspiro demorado deixou a boca do youkai, e ele afundou as mãos nos bolsos, mirando o teto com seus olhos violetas, absorto. Se os fechasse, por um segundo, poderia recriar na obscuridade de seus pensamentos o rosto perfeito, de traços suaves, quase afeminados, os olhos verdes, intensos, os cabelos ruivos...

Mas teve que baixar o olhar quase que imediatamente, sentindo, com algum sobressalto, uma mão magra, quase cadavérica, agarrar seu braço.

"Não seja tão dramático " Ralhou o Quest Class, com desdém, vendo o corpo se endurecer, agonizando.

Insuficiência respiratória, diria o futuro obituário.

Mais alguns breves minutos e Shuichi Minamino estaria morto – _Youko_ _Kurama_ estaria morto.

Contudo, pelo modo misterioso como o antigo algoz afundou outra vez a mão no sobretudo de couro preto – para resgatar um objeto ainda mais intrigante com seus dedos longos – parecia que lhe era reservado um destino diferente.

Mesmo com a visão prejudicada pela idade, ele logo reconheceu o frasco curvilíneo na posse do youkai, em cujo interior se agitava uma solução de cor avermelhada, ao balanço de seus movimentos fluídos.

"Você já deixou de usar isto há muito tempo " Karasu comentou, enquanto desenrodilhava o lacre. "Mas posso perceber que ainda se lembra, ou eu estou errado? " Ele indagou, retórico, olhando-o de relance, com a sombra parca de um sorriso nos lábios.

"O fruto da encarnação passada " Ele ergueu o frasco no ar, afetadamente, como se fizesse uma pomposa exposição, antes de se aproximar e arrancar de seu rosto pálido a máscara de oxigênio, para, dessa forma, ter acesso ao seus lábios – que já estavam abertos em sua busca desesperada por ar. E o Quest Class se aproveitou disso para de uma vez dar-lhe a poção.

Dentro de poucos instantes um fenômeno similar ao que ele havia presenciado nas finais do torneio das trevas se repetiria. Uma massa de youki poderosa se desprendeu do velho Shuichi, e, quando se dispersou, em seu lugar estava ninguém menos que a lendária raposa; com suas madeixas prateadas compridas, seus olhos dourados e orelhas e cauda vulpinas.

Silêncio pairou entre eles.

No fundo, Karasu havia alimentado a esperança de que fosse voltar a vê-lo.

O garoto. Não a raposa.

"Então é assim que você vive. "

"É assim que eu posso estar entre os vivos " Ele corrigiu, com naturalidade. "Ao longo dos anos, foi desenvolvida uma solução mais eficiente do que a que você obteve, durante aquele Bujutsukai, e que permite ao usuário manter sua antiga forma por algumas horas. No entanto, pelo estado decrépito de Shuichi, sugiro que arrume outro corpo. " Ainda fitou-o por mais alguns segundos, até finalmente dar-lhe as costas, preparando-se para partir. "Ja nee " Ergueu a mão em um aceno displicente.

"Espere, Karasu. "

Ele obedeceu, mas não se virou. Já não havia nada para ele ali.

"Por que? Isso não combina nada com sua antiga filosofia. " Ele quis saber, com um tom de deboche evidente em sua voz.

Um riso baixo e anasalado foi o que Karasu deixou escapar, antes de voltar a caminhar, despreocupadamente, em direção à janela. E o Youko pensou que isso seria tudo o que ele se limitaria a responder, até que o corvo se empoleirou no parapeito, e virou apenas o rosto para revelar:

"Não era você quem eu havia planejado ver. "

E ele se foi, deixando um estupefato Youko para trás.

* * *

N/A: Essa não é a primeira, e nem será a última, fic que eu escrevo com esses dois ( três?). É um casal bastante impopular nessa área do fandom, o que é uma pena. No fandom americano/canadense existe uma boa quantidade de fics com eles, muitas delas fascinantes.

Eu espero ter conseguido passar a "mensagem" que eu queria, ainda que eu não esteja satisfeita com o resultado... Apesar de gostar muito desses dois, eu enfrento uma enorme dificuldade escrevendo com eles.

"Pretty face" foi inspirado na música homônima da banda Sóley. Mas a ideia da fic surgiu primeiro com a admiração que eu tenho pela obra "The Raven", de Edgar Allan Poe. No final, ela acabou se tornando uma mistura de muita coisa, e talvez por isso eu não tenha conseguido me expressar tão bem xD

Ja nee, minna~!


End file.
